


hãy nói rằng ta chưa từng quen

by Can_chan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_chan/pseuds/Can_chan
Summary: Dick đụng phải Jason khi đang giả dạng làm trai ngành. Chuyện bắt đầu trật đường rầy từ đó.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	hãy nói rằng ta chưa từng quen

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [tell me we'll never get used to it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566510) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning)

Một đêm dài dằng dặc vừa trôi qua. Jason dậy từ tờ mờ sáng, xử lý xong một vụ với Bruce, và sau mười hai tiếng đầy căng thẳng, giờ Jason đã sẵn sàng nốc chục ly và _xoạc_ một trận không chừng.

Quán bar quen của gã ở xa đến tận mười sáu cây số, thế nên sau khi chào tạm biệt Bruce (bảo ông ta xéo đi, đại loại thế), gã lột cái mũ ra đi thẳng đến quán bar gần nhất, chẳng buồn ngó tấm biển đèn neon. Gã gọi một ly, tựa người vào quầy và quan sát xung thanh. Đèn tối tù mù, nhạc nhẽo dộng đì đùng, đến chừng Jason liếc mắt đến một góc quán, gã nhìn thấy có kẻ nào đó đang cực kỳ số hưởng.

Té ra là một nơi như vậy. Ô kê.

Jason bỏ cốc thứ nhất xuống, đến cốc thứ hai, xong lúc xoay qua gọi tới cốc thứ ba thì gã nghe cách mấy ghế có tiếng nói, "Ừm, tôi không biết nữa. Việc này e là tốn thêm phí đó."

Bình thường Jason chả hơi đâu quan tâm— bộ nhìn gã có liên quan đến mấy vụ đó sao— cơ mà tình cờ lại đúng là thế đấy. Gã quen với giọng nói đó.

Gã gật nhẹ cảm ơn người pha chế vì cốc rượu, đoạn ngả người ra sau vừa đủ để nhìn thấy—

Quần bò bó. Bó khít khìn khịt, tôn lên đôi chân và cặp mông mà gã đã quá rành _chân tơ kẽ tóc_. Áo phông siêu ôm sát nữa chứ, cộc tay, cổ áo phanh ra để khoe cái cổ đó.

"Ôi _đụ tao_ đi." Jason bật thốt, và dù nhạc có to cỡ nào, thì giọng gã còn to hơn. Gã đàn ông bên cạnh liếc gã, rồi lỉnh đi, "Nói _mày_ đâu, thứ công mẹ nó cụ." Jason lẩm bẩm.

Hiển nhiên là, Dick cũng nghe thấy, đối phương quay lại nhìn Jason với một thoáng ngỡ ngàng trên mặt, xong rồi toét miệng cười với tên nào đấy anh ta đang nói dở, đoạn thong thả đi đến chỗ gã, hông đong đưa hệt như trong một giấc mơ bỏ mẹ nào đó.

Lạy Chúa trên cao. Đã bao lâu rồi Jason không _nhìn thấy_ Dick— từ lần cuối cùng gã ở Gotham, hay trước _chuyện đó_ , và Bruce cũng chẳng nhắc nhỏm gì đến—

Thôi được rồi.

"Ở đằng đó mà anh nghe thấy lời mời của em rõ mồn một ấy." Đến chỗ Jason rồi, Dick nói. Anh ta đứng gần quá mức cần thiết, lại còn ngay giữa hai _chân_ Jason như chuẩn bị trèo lên người gã bất kỳ lúc nào và—

Chà. Kể cũng khá lâu rồi gã mới nghĩ đến mấy chuyện _kiểu thế_.

Một phần trong não Jason được trui rèn với _Bruce_ mách bảo gã phải tung hứng. Gã chạm tay vào làn da trần lộ ra giữa quần bò và áo thun của Dick, "Tôi có thể nói gì đây?" Jason lên tiếng, "Khi tôi thích cái mình nhìn thấy, tôi, ờ, sẽ nói thành lời."

"Hừm." Dick đáp trả. Tay anh ta đặt lên đùi Jason, siết lấy, ôi chao đã bao lâu rồi họ mới đứng gần như vậy—

Ờ. Lâu vãi chưởng rồi.

"Cá là anh có thể giúp em." Dick nói. Trong tư thế Dick đứng _giữa_ hai chân dạng rộng của Jason, Jason nhoài tới, lào thào bên tai Dick, "Đổi nghề rồi hả?"

Dick vờ cười khúc khích, răng anh ta cạ khẽ lên cằm Jason rồi bảo, "Và anh nghĩ rằng những ngày lên đồ thế này kết thúc rồi. Em biết là mình cần phải ra về chung để vụ này trông như thật, ha?"

Jason ngả ra sau nhìn lại Dick. Môi anh ta phủ son bóng, mắt kẻ mí. "Anh muốn như thật?" Jason hỏi lại. Tay gã dịch chuyển, bóp mông Dick _rõ mạnh_ , "Vậy thì chắc là tôi nên đút hai mươi đô vào túi anh cho giống thật nhỉ."

Dick nhướng mày, ôi đệch, anh ta lại còn _tỉa chân mày_ nữa chứ. "Hai mươi đô? Cho anh xin, nhiêu đó chưa đủ để cởi _quần_ em ra nữa là."

"Không à?" Jason liếm môi. Đống cồn bắt đầu phát huy tác dụng, gã biết bọn họ chỉ đang vui đùa, biết rằng họ chỉ làm vậy khi không cố gắng giết nhau, dưng— "Vậy bao nhiêu?"

Biểu cảm Dick trông xao động. Tay anh ta vẫn đặt lên đùi Jason, siết thêm một cái nữa rồi buông ra. Jason dự là gã lại phá hỏng trò vui rồi, nhưng sau đó Dick lại xoay người, ngả ra sau tựa vào gã, Jason ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa pha volka anh đào bởi Dick thích thức uống có _mùi trái cây_. Dick ấn ra sau cạ lấy gã, chỉ đúng một cái, chỉ vừa đủ để Jason sắp sửa không ổn tới nơi, đoạn vươn tay tìm đến tay Jason và đan ngón tay họ vào nhau.

"Sẵn sàng chưa, em trai nhỏ?" Dick hỏi, và rồi anh ta di chuyển, dẫn Jason chuồn ra khỏi quán bar, dấn vào màn đêm ấm áp. Dăm ba kẻ đứng hút thuốc gần cửa vào, làm Jason thấy _thèm_ thuốc kinh dị, nhưng gã muốn nhiều hơn cả là—

Gã kéo ngược bàn tay Dick đang nắm lấy gã, xoay đối phương lại để họ mặt đối mặt nhau. Dick cười với gã, nhưng nụ cười đã không còn giống mười phút trước, nhiều băn khoăn hơn, cứ như Jason sắp rút dao ra với anh vậy.

"Hey" Dick mở lời, "Xin lỗi vì—" Jason không để anh nói hết câu, tay gã đưa lên ôm lấy mặt Dick kéo anh lại và hôn anh. Dick hức ra một tiếng, đưa tay lên ngực đối phương, ngay lúc Jason nghĩ Dick chuẩn bị đẩy gã ra thì bàn tay ấy lại túm lấy áo Jason, kéo mạnh lớp vải vóc.

"Jason," Dick nói, "Anh thực sự— đang làm việc đấy."

"Thì?" Jason hỏi ngược. Gã lại áp tay lên hông Dick, kéo anh vào lòng, thề với trời, nào chỉ có gã khơi mào hết tất thảy đâu, "Xả hơi một chốc đi."

"Jason." Dick gọi. Jason ve vuốt mặt anh, ngón cái ấn lên môi dưới Dick, ngắm nhìn đôi mắt anh khẽ nhắm lại, chỉ độ một giây, vì gã, "Jay." Dick gọi.

"Thôi nào." Jason nói. Gã biết là nó nghe như van lơn, như khát cầu, không giống cách gã nói chuyện với Dick bao năm qua chút nào, gã đã không nói năng như thế kể từ khi gã quay lại, kể từ khi—

"Tôi có thể chỉ cho anh vài mánh." Jason nói tiếp, "Nếu anh muốn diễn như thật." Dick đưa tay lên, tìm lại tay Jason trong tay anh, "Jesus, Jay." anh nói, "Trời ạ, anh quên mất em—"

"Khỏi có bận tâm đi." Jason nhanh chóng lấp lời. Gã không chịu nổi bất kỳ sự thương hại nào đến từ Dick, hiện tại không, tương lai cũng không. Gã xỉn, gã hứng, và gã _ham muốn_ vậy thôi. "Chỉ cần— quên chuyện đó đi, ô kê? Tôi muốn. Thực đấy."

Dick vẫn trông như thể độ mười giây tới sẽ kéo Jason lại và riết gã trong cái ôm muốn rạn xương, nhưng rồi anh chỉ gật đầu, hôn lên khớp tay Jason đoạn xoay người lại và nép bên dưới tay Jason, "Ô kê." Anh đáp.

"Dick..." Jason nói, nhưng Dick đã cất bước, dù anh có thể thấp hơn gã nhưng sức vóc vẫn có thừa, Jason thực sự không còn cách nào khác là đi theo đối phương.

"Nhanh nào." Dick ghẹo, "Lịch anh căng lắm đấy."

"Sao?" Jason hỏi kháy, "Ngoài tôi ra anh còn định đùa bỡn tên cựu Robin nào nữa à?"

Dick nghiêng đầu xếch miệng cười với gã, ánh đèn đường họ đi qua vừa vặn rọi sáng khuôn mặt anh ta, và đẹp đéo chịu được. Jason chỉ muốn phá huỷ anh ta, muốn hôn ngấu nghiến cho môi kia mọng đỏ, muốn được một lần kéo Dick xuống ngang hàng với mình, nhưng hơn cả gã chỉ muốn tôn sùng anh ta như mình đã từng, như trước khi — mọi chuyện ập đến.

"Chỉ em thôi, Jay." Dick đáp.

"Tim không ở thành phố, hử?"

Dick khịt mũi, " _Đương nhiên_ là Tim đang vắng nhà. Chứ không em nghĩ sao _anh_ lại dính vô vở diễn này?"

"Ờ thì, anh là đứa bô giai nhất. Và sở hữu vốn tự có hịn nhất nữa." Jason đế thêm, tay lại bóp mông Dick phát nữa.

Nơi Jason ở cách khoảng ba khu nhà. Trước khi về đến nơi, Dick đã để Jason ấn anh lên tường gạch của ba khu nhà khác nhau, và độ mười giây trước khi thực sự bước vào nhà Jason lại hôn anh, nhay mút môi dưới đến chừng Dick phải rên lên và cọ lấy chân gã.

Gã muốn hỏi liệu Dick đã chắc chưa, liệu anh ta có thực tình muốn họ làm chuyện đó hay không, dưng cái thằng mười-lăm-tuổi trong não gã bảo khôn hồn thì ngậm miệng lại, và thế là tay Jason luồn bên dưới áo Dick và lột nó ra.

"Đệt." Jason chửi thề. Gã biết rằng Dick đẹp khôn cùng. Hiển nhiên như cỏ có màu xanh lá, còn Bruce thì là đồ khốn nạn ó đâm vậy. Song đã lâu rồi— lâu quá rồi— gã mới được _chiêm ngưỡng_ anh thế này.

Ngón tay gã lần theo những vết sẹo trên ngực Dick, vết dao chém và vệt cháy sém, lỗ đạn và những vết bầm. Đoạn gã xô Dick lên tấm cửa, khoá môi anh, lần tay xuống bụng Dick và dừng lại ở mép quần bò, "Jason." Dick thở dốc, "Jay, anh muốn—"

Jason nhay cổ Dick, để lại những vết mà bộ giáp không thể che khuất được, hay tóc Dick hiện giờ không đủ dài để lấp liếm đi, "Bất cứ điều gì," gã đáp, "chỉ cần anh nói, ha, tôi sẽ—"

Gã khựng lại, nhưng chỉ vì Dick hất cái áo jacket của gã xuống đất, túm lấy áo Jason đến khi gã giúp anh lột nó ra. Môi Dick lại bập lấy môi gã, quàng hai tay quanh cổ jason, còn gã ôm lấy mông Dick và bế thốc anh lên tựa vào tường. Chân Dick quấn lấy hông Jason hệt như một chiếc kẹp và gã ép mình vào anh, đầu lưỡi xô vào trong miệng Dick. Tay gã vụng về mò lấy quần anh, cố gắng cởi nó ra.

"Đê mờ." Jason chửi, "Đậu xanh bộ anh _sơn_ cái quần lên hả?"

Dick há miệng cười, liếm môi dưới Jason, "Trả hai chục đô đi rồi anh giúp em liền." Anh mời mọc, nhấc hai tay lên đầu gã và duỗi ra.

"Đéo." Jason đáp. Gỡ được mấy cái cúc rồi, Dick dưỡn người ra để Jason có thể kéo cái quần xuống, và sau đó—

"Jesus, Dickie, anh sống trong vai diễn ghê thật." Jason kêu lên.

Dick nhún vai, "Trông có giống anh nhét vừa quần lót dưới cái quần đó không?"

"Hừm, cóc biết." Jason đáp. Ngón tay gã lại sượt men theo chiếc sẹo trên bụng Dick, sựng lại bên mép lông rậm đen, "Một cái lọt khe xinh xẻo biết đâu được."

"Màu xanh lá?" Dick hỏi, lời lẽ bật ra kèm theo hơi thở dốc khi tay Jason dịch xuống đùi anh, tách chúng ra.

"Bộ còn màu nào khác nữa sao?"

"Ờ thì—" Dick mở miệng, song khi tay Jason bọc quanh nguồn khoái cảm của anh, miệng anh chỉ há ra và cũng chỉ một tiếng thở vuột ra sau đó, "Được không?" Jason hỏi. Gã thường không hỏi, và cũng chả thường phải hỏi, nhưng đây là— Dick. Dick, chứ không phải ai khác.

"Trời ạ." Dick thốt lên. Tay Jason bắt đầu rục rịch, gã nhè nhẹ bóp lấy, cảm nhận chiều dài của anh. Dick rướn tới Jason, và nói, "Jay, để anh—" nhưng Jason chỉ lắc đầu, và khuỵu gối xuống.

" _Jay_." Dick lại gọi, Jason thật sự không chịu nổi cách Dick nhìn gã, và cũng chẳng thể cản nổi bản thân nhìn lại anh.

"Anh có biết," Jason nói, "Mẹ nó anh có biết tôi muốn làm thế này đến mức nào không?"

Jason nhoài tới trước, ngậm lấy đầu dương vật Dick trong miệng, vừa đủ để thưởng thức vị của anh, "Ý tôi là," gã nói. Tay lại siết lấy Dick, trượt thớ lưỡi dọc bên dưới vật cương cứng, "Liệu anh có biết hay không chứ?"

Dick vuốt mặt Jason, lùa ngón tay qua tóc gã, "Anh biết." Dick đáp.

Gã chẳng rõ việc Dick biết và chưa từng nói ra, có lẽ là sẽ không bao giờ nói ra, là tốt hay xấu. Gã cóc biết, nhưng ngay giờ đây, khi tay Dick lùa trong tóc gã còn dương vật Dick nằm trong tay gã, gã cóc bận tâm nữa. Đây là điều gã thèm muốn, có lẽ là gã say rồi, gã mệt rồi, đầu óc không còn thanh tỉnh nữa, nhưng đây là khoảnh khắc mà gã hằng khao khát—

"Jason." Dick gọi, "Chúa ơi, Jason, em—"

Là gã, là Dick, gã há miệng ra và nuốt trọn lấy Dick, môi dật ra tiếng rên khi hai tay Dick ôm lấy đầu gã giục giã gã tiếp tục, đẩy nhanh nhịp độ và để Dick sử dụng mình như gã muốn, như gã luôn luôn muốn thế.

"Chúa ơi, Jason." Dick bên trên hổn hển, "Chúa ơi, em tuyệt quá, anh xin em—"

Anh đâm vào miệng Jason, gã cảm thấy anh đụng đến cuống họng, đã lâu rồi gã không làm việc này, kể từ lần cuối gã phê cần quá độ với Roy, quai hàm gã bắt đầu nhức nhối vì phải hoạt động dữ dội, nhưng gã chả buồn lý tới.

"Jay." Dick gọi, "Jay, nhìn anh." Gã làm theo. Gã không chắc là mình muốn làm thế, nhưng gã vẫn làm theo, gã nhìn lên, Dick nhìn gã như thể gã là một cái gì đó tốt đẹp lắm, như thể thế này vẫn ổn thôi, như thể Jason đã khao khát anh tột độ từ hồi gã mới _mười lăm tuổi_.

Gã biết Dick đã sắp đạt khoái cảm rồi, thông qua bờ hông khẽ giựt lên bất chợt, thông qua cách anh ta ngưỡng đầu ra sau tường, bàn tay anh thình lình ghì tóc gã quá mạnh, và _tốt thôi_ , hết thảy Jason muốn chỉ có thế, khi Dick cắn môi mình và phóng thích, Jason vận hết sức để không tự ra luôn trong quần.

Jason dịch ra sau, chân run rẩy tự đẩy mình đứng dậy. "Quèo," gã vừa mở miệng, Dick đã vươn tay đến, lau đi tinh dịch vương trên môi Jason và liếm ngón cái. Rồi anh kéo Jason lại, hôn nếm vị của anh trong miệng Jason, luồn tay vào trong quần gã, Jason chỉ ước gì có thể làm thế hàng giờ đồng hồ, ước gì có thể nghe Dick gọi tên gã, không còn nghe như một lời hăm he hay quở trách nữa, chỉ là gọi _tên gã_ mà thôi.

Gã đến nhanh đến mức thấy hơi nhục, chỉ bằng tay của Dick và môi anh áp lên môi gã, đoạn dịch lên cổ, ngay sát vành tai và Dick nói rằng, "Phải đấy, em trai cưng, lên đỉnh vì anh nào."

Móng tay gã bấm lấy hông Dick, răng phập xuống vai anh khi tay Dick vẫn tiếp tục sóc cho gã sau cơn cực khoái, vắt lấy từng giọt cuối cùng đến khi gã chẳng còn nghĩ gì được nữa, chỉ còn đủ giữ bản thân đứng vững.

"Ôi trời." Dick kêu lên. Tay còn sạch của anh chạm vào mặt Jason, xoa gáy gã. "Em ổn chứ?" anh hỏi. Jason biết, ý của anh ta là, chúng ta ổn chứ? Và Jason chả biết điều gì sất, nhưng gã vẫn muốn trả lời rằng có, cũng như gã đã luôn muốn nói điều tương tự với Bruce, hầu hết mọi lúc.

"Trở về làm việc đi, thứ chểnh mảng lười biếng." Jason nói. Gã giúp Dick kéo quần lên và khoá cánh cửa sau lưng lại.


End file.
